The Forgotten Gifts
by YouCan'tControlMe
Summary: Liz and Avan are just chilling, looking at Fanfiction for the first time. Of course, neither know how to use it and when one thing leads to another, a few secrets are revealed... Elavan oneshot!


**A/N: Hi again. So, this idea jumped on me and I couldn't let it go until I wrote something - and it turned into this. I didn't write and I don't own **_'Extended Victorious' (justadream666z)_** or **_'One Purple Vibrator' (kadabrafreak890)_** - obviously - but if you haven't read them I strongly urge that you do! They're really awesome stories. I won't get sued for this, will I? Don't sue me! I'm new to this! **

**A review would be sweet, too. Tell me whatcha think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Liz, Avan, 'Extended Victorious' or 'One Purple Vibrator', but they are seriously great stories so go and read them! **

* * *

Avan burst through the front door, fumbling to lock the car before the door closed.

"Yo yo, Gillies. I'm back with all your vegan shit. Why the hell do you have so many freaking different things? I mean, I understand the- Gillies? Where are you?"

He heard a muffled "up here!" From upstairs, followed by a deep chuckle. He left the bags by the door, slipped off his shoes and jacket and followed the sound. He arrived at Liz's bedroom - nothing too unfamiliar since Liz and him had been best friends since the beginning of Victorious and dating for around seven months. He opened the door to find Liz, lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her, chuckling with an amused smile on her face.

To say this was weird would be an understatement. Although Liz was an amazing person, she tended not to... Well, smile that often, and rarely at anything on the internet. Things online tended to kind of bug her.

"Gillies... That's not porn now, is it?"

She simply flipped him off. He laughed, and joined her on the bed.

"So, whatcha looking at?"

She finally looked up from whatever was on the screen, a smile still lingering on her face.

"Not porn, Avan."

"Aww, dang. One of my greatest fantasies, watching porn with you, down the toilet."

"Oh shut it. I'm actually- well, one of my fans sent me this link to this website called- wait, lemme check... called Fanfiction. I thought I'd take a look cos you were out getting food and I was bored, and apparently it's a Bade story, or whatever. It's actually pretty good."

"Interesting." He dragged out the word. "What's it called?"

"It's called... 'Extended Victorious'. I only got through a couple chapters, but some of it's really hilarious."

"Cool. What other ones do they have? Is it like only a couple of stories or what?"

"That's the awesome thing, Jogia- there are, like, millions! Look at all of em! There are so many."

"Ooh, fancy. Click on another one! What do all the letters and stuff mean?"

"Uhhh... It says Victorious, TV show, M rated? What's that?"

"I don't know, probably...the length?"

"Sure. Listen, I'm gonna get some drinks for us. Lemonade cool with you?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Entertain yourself with the fanfiction."

"Kaykay."

Liz started to walk down the stairs to get the drinks, yelling over her shoulder "I told you not to say that! You sound like Cat!" Whilst Avan merely chuckled. He scrolled through the Fanfiction, eyes scanning through the various names. He had only been searching for a couple of minutes before one really caught his eye.

One Purple Vibrator.

Oh god. He struggled to contain the bubbling hysteria rising up at him - until Liz walked in. He just burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of her, and couldn't stop. Liz stopped in the doorway, a little weirded out by the sight of Avan laughing his head off at something on her computer, practically rolling around on the bed. She narrowed her eyes, put the glasses of lemonade on the bedside table and walked over to Avan, standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Avan, what are you looking at? I swear if you've downloaded porn on my computer you'll be dead - my brother uses this too!"

"It's- hahahaha, it's not porn, but- hahaha, it might as well be!" Avan wipes his eyes from the tears of laughter and spins the computer so liz can see the title of the piece as she sits down - she reads it, and promptly falls off the bed. This sends Avan off into another fit of laughter as he reaches down and pulls her back onto the bed.

"Wh- h- what even- Avan!" Liz splutters, completely shocked. Avan is laughing so hard he can't even reply.

"What is this? This is meant to be a- a- an Avan friendly site! It must not mean that. Click on it, it's probably harmless."

Avan did as he was told, and although the first few paragraphs were a little risqué, they realised that it was indeed as it said in the title. They got to the part where Jade put the vibrator in her mouth when Liz suddenly slammed the lid of her laptop down, narrowly missing Avan's fingers.

"I literally cannot believe I basically just read porn with you." Liz said, sounding shocked and disgusted.

"Aw, calm down Lizzy. It's not like you actually have a vibrator, is it?" Avan laid back on her bed, still smiling as he posed the question and looked over at her.

She blushed.

He saw it! Liz blushed!

His eyes widened and he broke out into a big grin as she played it cool.

"No Avan, of course not. Don't be an idiot."

"Woah, woah- Gillies, you blushed!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes you did! You blushed when I asked you that! Do you have one? Oh my god, you have a vibrator, don't you! Gillies! I knew you were a secret sex fanatic!" Avan was practically squealing by now, and he was jumping on the bed.

"No no no no, Avan, it's totally not like that, an-"

"So you do! You do have a vibrator! I knew it! I knew it! Ha!"

"Shut up and let me finish will you, you over excitable child!"

"Fine - but I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!"

"Whatever. But it's not what it sounds like. Last Christmas, Ari and I decided that alongside our real presents, we would get each other jokey ones. I bought her- um..."

"Spit it out, Gillies!"

"Okay! Seriously, babe, sometimes I don't know why I hang out with you. I bought her a Christmas-style bra and, um, thong, and she... She got me, uh... That."

There was a brief pause, in which Avan sat, grinning, and Liz looked down, examining her duvet cover whilst fiddling with her fingers.

"Show me."

Liz was startled. "Wh-what?"

"Show me the vibrator."

Liz gasped, but Avan just leant back on his arms, poker face on without a single crack in it.

"Avan!" She smacked his leg. "There is no way in HELL I'd ever do that. Besides, I don't even know where it is." Liz said that last part whilst flipping her hair, and reached forward to turn on her laptop and put on something a little more PG on Fanfiction. However, as she did this, Avan grabbed both her hands and pushed her to lie flat on the bed. He crawled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head, effectively restraining her.

She couldn't help but think that was _so_ hot. She blushed. Again.

She _had_ to stop doing that - it gave away everything.

Avan bent his head down to her neck, his breath ghosting on the delicate pale skin.

"It's okay babe. I mean, you shouldn't be embarrassed but you don't have to show me if you don't want to."

Liz wanted to object, say how she wasn't embarrassed, but by now his lips were on her pulse point and _holy hell_ this boy knew how to shut her up.

She was just settling in to the kisses as they got higher and higher until they were just under her chin, and when they left her neck she expected them to land on her lips next, and since she had her eyes closed she didn't know what was happening and she was still feeling a bit light headed because damn, that boy was amazing and-

He was gone.

Oh, shit.

She opened her eyes and sat up, exclaiming in surprise, to find him rifling through her underwear drawer. One of her more... Revealing, shall we say, thongs landed next to her and she scowled because she knew that he'd done that on purpose. They both knew that he had got the right place and it was pointless her trying to stop him. She gave up, and buried her head in her pillow. What she'd forgotten, however, was that in addition to the vibrator, there were-

"Handcuffs? Seriously, Liz?"

Avan pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs, with red fluff around them. If Avan was honest, they looked like they'd just come out of a porn video.

Uh, not that he watched them, or anything...

She groaned into her pillow.

"Iggh mhyery mmttt mmttt oo frrkk." Liz said into her pillow. Avan just looked at her, puzzled.

"Sorry babe, what was that?" Liz sighed, and rolled over, face red from embarrassment.

"It's really not what you think. I swear I just forgot about them - they were a present from Ari too!" She pouted. "And it wasn't fair for you to seduce me, either."

Avan chuckled at her pout, and sat next to her on the bed. He put the vibrator - which was a really nice shade of pink, may he add - and the handcuffs on the bed next to them, and lay down next to Liz.

"And why's that, my dear?"

Liz rolled over so that she was straddling Avan, and bent down to put her face directly in front of his, grinding down on him like she'd practised it.

Who knew what she was into, though, Avan thought. She did have the handcuffs.

She brought up his arms, putting him in the same position she was a few moments ago. She bent to kiss that one spot on his jawbone that always got him, and crept higher and higher until her mouth was directly below his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe, clearing his brain out of any coherent thoughts.

Click. Click.

Avan's eyes burst open, only to find himself handcuffed to the bedpost - and she did it surprisingly quickly for someone who 'forgot about them'.

He groaned.

"Because, _my dear_," she mocked, "that's my job."

She grinned devilishly as she unzipped his pants.


End file.
